english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clarine Harp
Clarine Harp (born January 5, 1978 in Dallas, Texas) is an American Blu-Ray and DVD producer, production assistant and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Himegami's Mother (ep9) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - ITEM Liaison *Aquarion (2008) - Esperanza (ep15) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Kayo, Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2006) - Nurse (ep22) *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Shop Owner, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Marionette (ep13) *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Sei *Casshern Sins (2010) - Helene (ep19) *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Sara *Chaos;Child (2017) - Sena Aoi (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Sena Aoi *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Dalsiena Che Matelna *Claymore (2008-2009) - Undine, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Mizuki Inuhiko *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Isabella (ep31), Mahoja, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nicole Edelman (ep4) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Peko Pekoyama (Announced) *Desert Punk (2006) - Mother *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Jody "Blue-Eyes" Hayward *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Mrs. Armstrong (ep37), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Mrs. Armstrong (ep45) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Teruka Yoshimi (ep22) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Harpy (ep13) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Harpy *Jormungand (2014) - Chequita (ep5) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Chequita *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Chen *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Izumi Kurahashi *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Tweedledee *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Tatiana Wisla *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Elis *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Kaede Nagase/Student No.20 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Kaede Nagase/Student No.20 *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Miss Monday (ep292), Ran *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Tsubaki Kamigamo *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Kitakawa (ep5B) *Peach Girl (2007) - Female Patient B (ep4) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Laura *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Kouko Kaminaga *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Lancelot's Wife, Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2006) - Sanae *Sekirei (2010) - Haihane *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Haihane *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Asami's Mother (ep16), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Tiamat *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Tiamat *Shangri-la (2012) - Ayako, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Fujiyo Takano (ep6) *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Miss Katz *Speed Grapher (2006) - Ginza *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Adele Cole (ep3) *Spiral (2004) - Takako Adachi (ep2), Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Nishiki Nakajima (ep12) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Evadne *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Gremica *Trinity Blood (2006) - Colonel Mary Spencer *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Shoko Karyusai *We Without Wings (2013) - Mother (ep12), Store Manager (ep4) *Witchblade (2008) - Asagi *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2005) - Kokou (ep104), Natsume (ep105), Ryuuhi, Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Ran 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Seiran Hoshi *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Harpy *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - China *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Kaede Nagase/Student No.20 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Kaede Nagase/Student No.20 *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Tiamat 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - China, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - China, Girl China (ep25), Taiwan (ep11), Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - China *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - China Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors